<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avis! by drarryxxloverxxobsession</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287588">Avis!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryxxloverxxobsession/pseuds/drarryxxloverxxobsession'>drarryxxloverxxobsession</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryxxloverxxobsession/pseuds/drarryxxloverxxobsession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N- I changed it so that when Harry learns about the prophecy in 5th year, he also learns he is a horcrux.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avis!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N- I changed it so that when Harry learns about the prophecy in 5th year, he also learns he is a horcrux.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>*Charms Classroom*</p><p>"Good morning students."</p><p>"Good morning Professor Flitwick." The 6th year class chorused. This class was a mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin and they were eagerly awaiting to learn a new charm to hex each other with.</p><p>"Okay so, today we will be learning the Avis charm! Can anyone tell me what this charm does?" Professor Flitwick pointed to Hermione who had her hand up, shaking it madly. "Yes Miss Granger?"</p><p>"The Avis charm is the bird conjuring charm. It is an advanced form of transfiguration where birds are shot from the end of the casters wand." Hermione finished with a smile.</p><p>"Well done Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor!" He turned back to the slightly disappointed class. "Now, I want you to all stand up and follow me outside."</p><p>*Outside*</p><p>"Okay students, I want you to stand in a massive circle, yes that's it, and here we go. Now, copy me. Avis!"</p><p>"Avis!"</p><p>"Perfect! Now let's practice the whole charm. Avis!" Professor Flitwick's wand produced a couple of swans making the whole class gasp in awe. "Now you try!"</p><p>The class looked at each other warily until Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Avis!" Toucans erupted into the air making her smile brightly. "Well done Miss Granger! 5 points!" Professor Flitwick congratulated her. "Come on class! Don't be scared!"</p><p>The Slytherins scowled at him and the Gryffindors looked affronted. They started to perform the charm with determination.</p><p>"Avis!"</p><p>The air was soon full of birds from all over the worlds when suddenly, two flocks of yellow canaries flapped into existence making the class oooh. Hermione and Professor Flitwick gasped in delight. "Professor! Professor! There are soulmates in this class!!!!!" Hermione jumped up and down in excitement. "Yes Miss Granger, you are correct. Canaries, I believe, are happy birds, spread joy and a sense of well-being. Flying canaries can be a sign of freedom while others see it as a sign of gossip." He smiled sadly. "But, canaries can be seen as a sign of selflessness and entrapment, especially if the canary is caged." He looked around.</p><p>"Can the two who produced the canaries step forward please?"</p><p>No one moved. "I don't bite. Unless, you're scared of finding your soulmate...?" That did it. Two boys stepped out looking down at the ground. Professor Flitwick gasped. "Oh my, I should have seen this coming. Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter." Two heads snapped upwards so fast looking at each other with wide eyes. Hermione and Pansy giggled. They both turned and glared at their best friend before looking back down at the floor.</p><p>"Boys, I just want to know... Are either of you trapped in some way?" the professor asked curiously. The boys both looked at him, lifting their head slowly before giving a short nod and looking away again. "Mr Potter, can you tell me why you're trapped please?"</p><p>Harry hesitated. "Sure." His voice cracked and he looked as if he was about to cry. "When my parents died, I was left with my aunt and uncle. They, they abuse me physically and mentally. I'm starved and beaten, raped and treated like a house elf." The class was in shock. The Golden Boy was abused? It was unheard of!</p><p>"That's not the worst of it. I-, there's a prophecy about me. I hold the power the Dark Lord know not and that is what can defeat him. But, there is a catch. One cannot live whilst the other survives so that means one of us has to die. But what's even worse than that, is that I'm a horcrux." He whispered the last sentence.</p><p>"I'm sorry my boy, what was that last bit?" Professor Flitwick encouraged.</p><p>"I'm a horcrux!" Harry practically shouted before sobbing. Hermione and Ron were immediately at his side as the Slytherins just gaped at him. No way? Not possible!</p><p>"What is a horcrux?" Neville asked.</p><p>"A horcrux is an object formed by dark magic that is used by a witch or wizard. It splits the witch or wizards soul in half, making them immortal so long as the soul piece is not destroyed." Draco replied shakily. "Are you?... No, please tell me the Dark Lord didn't create them?!" Draco was starting to go into hysterics, panicking and crying as the burden Harry had on his shoulders crashed down onto him.</p><p>"And-and I thought I had it bad! I was held down and tortured and then branded with this ugly mark as a punishment for my father's failings and- and my mother was force to watch me scream in pain and I have to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore and this is a suicide mission 'cos it is impossible but that was the point I'm just useless and I can be used as a pawn, die when I'm told to die and I'm so scared. I'm so scared..." Draco trailed off as he collapsed to the floor sobbing his heart out. Harry ripped himself away from his friend's arms to go comfort his soulmate.</p><p>He sat on the floor next to him and pulled the sobbing Slytherin onto his lap rocking them back and forth whilst the class watched with tears streaming down their faces. They listened as Harry whispered sweet nothings into Draco's ear, trying to calm him down while his own tears fell down his face, obviously not believing his words.</p><p>Harry and Draco.</p><p>Potter and Malfoy.</p><p>Sworn enemies turned soulmates.</p><p>What wins out in the end?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>